Statement on Gay Marriage!
by Diane Weather
Summary: This is my story of Haruka and Michiru, a loving younge couple torn apart by their families and the law, please review, Chapter 12 up now. Finished
1. Default Chapter

OK this is for all those who believe in equal rights for Gay's and Lesbians! This story is my statement on the law, for not acknowledging our marriages as legal bindings! This is my statement! I know from research that every state in the US has it's own legal standing on Gay Marriage and I'm looking at the states that don't allow this kind of thing. Yeah I know that these characters belong in Japan, but for the sake of my statement, I'm placing them in the US, yeah I know, I hate that too, but damnit I want to make my point known!  
  
  
  
Haruka and Michiru were a loving couple. They lived normal lives, Haruka was a car macanik and Michiru was a school teacher. The only thing that was different about them was that they were both women, that loved each other in a rather intimate way. They owned a house together and had a very loving relationship. Their neighbors thought that they made a cute couple, and were fond of them as people. Haruka was Married to Michiru, but the problem was that they lived in Vermont, one of two states to recognize a lesbian marriage as legal. (A.N. ok I know a little down to the point but I'll get into it in a moment)  
  
Michiru was a small girl with Aqua hair. Her mother was still getting used to the idea of her being with Haruka in that way.  
  
Haruka was a strong built female that handled her job very well. Harukas mother did not like Michiru at all and offered to take her daughter back if she would abandon Michiru forever.  
  
  
  
"Haruka dear, what time will you be home tonight?" Michiru asked over the phone.  
  
"Michiru, I'm sorry about the delay but I was flooded with work today and I need to get it done as soon as possible." came the audible response from the other.  
  
"But I was hoping to have a nice dinner and then maybe some quiet time to ourselves in our bedroom."  
  
"I'm so sorry Michiru. I'll be home as soon as I can. I gotta go, the boss'll be here in a moment and I don't think he'd like to see me on the phone again. Bye honey, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Haruka," Michiru heard the click of the phone being hung up and slowly turned to look at the small candle lit dinner that she had set out on the small kitchen table. She sighed and blew out the candle.  
  
  
  
Haruka arrived home at about 10:30 in the evening. She walked into the kitchen and say the meal Michiru had set out for her when she got home. She smiled a little and ate all that she could and then washed her plate and put it into the dishwasher. Silently she walked across the house and opened the door to their room. She smiled and kissed the sleeping Michiru on the cheek. She took a quick shower before curling into bed, snuggling next to Michiru.  
  
  
  
The next day Haruka was scheduled on a flight to see her cousen in New Orleans. Her flight was late in the day, which gave her plenty of time to pack and enjoy her time with Michiru. They were loading Harukas stuff in the car when Michiru was hit by that soft feeling of dread.  
  
"Haruka?" She asked holding Harukas on flight bag. Haruka looked at her. "Do you have to go right now?"  
  
"Michiru, you know that Crystal's waiting for me in New Orleans. We've been planning this trip for months." Haruka put a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "What's wrong honey?"  
  
"It's nothing, just that bad feeling, I don't know." She looked up at Haruka. "I feel liek there's something bad waiting for us."  
  
"Michiru, we both get that feeling when either of us leaves on any kind of trip, just keep a good heart about it all." She placed a small comforting kiss on Michiru's forehead. "Now we have to leave if we're going to get to the airport before I miss my flight."  
  
"OK Haruka, but I don't know if I want to let you go. Your Mine! No one else can have you!" she giggled and kisses Haruka. "Now promise me that you'll be safe and that you won't be a naughty in the Sin City."  
  
"I promise babe, you know I would never do anything that goes against this..." she held up her left hand and twisted her wedding band off to show the inside. On the inside was 'H&M FOREVER' inscribed in the silver. "I love you Michiru."  
  
"I love you too Haruka, I just want you to be safe." They shared a short kiss before Haruka climbed into her car and bid her farewell once more, before driving to the airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok This is corny and well I don't know if I like it, but damnit it's for the statement! Review please, I'd like to know what everyone thinks of my stuff! 


	2. Chapter 2 the worse begins

OK here goes the second chapter, I'm gonna try my hardest to put out this point I'm trying to make! And sorry about the spelling, it was late and I was trying to get out my thoughts before they went away.....  
  
  
  
Haruka arrived at the airport and unloaded all of her things. She checked her ticket at the gate and went through all the security and boarded her plane. With head phones on and a book in her lap she waited patiently for the plain to take off. She looked out the window and across the field that their plane was destined to take off from.  
  
"Michiru...." she whispered. 'I'll be home in a week, don't worry about me.'  
  
"Hi, I'm Leanne," the passenger beside her introduced herself. "Is this your first flight, it's mine and BOY am I nervous."  
  
"Haruka," she said shaking the other girls' hand. "And no this is not my first flight. I do this almost twice a year, to go see family."  
  
The girl turned Haruka's hand over. "Oh a married man, any children?"  
  
"No, but we hope we can adopt. Would you like to see a picture?" Haruka said reaching for her wallet.  
  
"Sure!" this woman was getting kind of annoying, so Haruka was going to try her hardest to annoy this woman back. Haruka pulled out her little flip folder of pictures with her and Michiru all over it. She showed her the one of their wedding, Haruka in a Tux and Michiru in her beautiful long white dress. The next one was an obvious picture that showed Haruka as a woman, in her little Bikini in Hawaii, their honeymoon.  
  
"Oh..." the woman took a second to think this over. "You're a Lesbian..."  
  
"Yes, that's My Wife Michiru, and her sister Setsuna." She said pointing to an older looking picture. "That was before we got married."  
  
"So your Married?" The woman asked a little puzzled.  
  
"Yes, they legalized here and we moved up here and got married."  
  
"Wow, I have to say that's really.... sweet." The woman nodded a little.  
  
Haruka smiled and pulled out the picture of her and Michiru in their wedding clothes and placed it in her book as a bookmark of sorts. She sighed and buckled her seatbelt as the plane started to move.  
  
Michiru sat at home, working on Haruka's laundry, covered in grease spots and stains. She chuckled and rubbed more stain remover into the sleeve of a white shirt. 'that girl needs to watch herself with all this grease.'  
  
She threw all of the laundry into the washer with some bleach and walked into the living room, it seemed the house was so empty. She was going to be without Haruka for a week. She sat on the small sofa and turned on the TV, the news was flashing brightly over the screen. This that and the other was happening in this state or country, nothing of real interest to Michiru so she pulled the afghan blanket Haruka had gotten for her for Christmas over her and took a short nap... the clock read 5:30.  
  
  
  
Michiru rolled over and looked at the television, the wreckage of a plane and blinking lights and sirens covered the screen.  
  
"Just twenty minutes ago flight 234 on rout to New Orleans went down in Southern Tennessee..." Michiru stopped hearing things for a moment. Slowly her vision came back to her. "With 75 passengers only 25 survivors have been found. Relatives of the passengers have been asked to come to the Tennessee Baptist hospital as soon as you can."  
  
Michiru barely had time to breathe. She jumped up and started heading to her room to pack a small bag.  
  
The phone rang, but it sounded too distant to be real. All of this wasn't real. She sat down on her bed and picked up the reciever. "Hello?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Michiru?" Setsuna's voice came over the other line. "Michiru Honey? Are you ok?"  
  
"Setsuna?" now the tears broke free from her eyes. "Setsuna! Did you see the news? What am I going to do?! That was Haruka's plane! She was on it!! It went down, there were only 25 People pulled from it!!! What am I going to DO?!" she started sobbing into the phone.  
  
"Michiru! Calm down, I'll be over there as soon as I can, I'll drive you down there, I don't want you to be driving alone right now. Just calm down. I'm sure she's ok! O pack your bag, I'll be over in an hour." And with that Michiru dropped the phone back into the cradle and sat back in the bed and cried. Not knowing what was happening to her wife was worse than knowing that she was gone.  
  
  
  
There we go, the tragity that could happen, ok I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing, and I want more support from those who want equal rights for Gays and Lesbians, this goes for everyone, not just those in the US! I want equal rights everywhere!!!!!!! 


	3. The hell of Hospitals

By special request! I'm going to update this story first, instead of going in order. My Girl likes this one so I'm writing this chapter, however unpleasant it maybe, for my Candace!  
  
  
  
Setsuna arrived at Michiru's house to find her weeping in her bedroom, a bag half packed on the bed beside her.  
  
"Michiru!" Setsuna said going to her sister. "Michiru, please, Haruka will be ok! I know in my heart, she'll hang on even if it's only till she sees your face again, she'll be alive for you!"  
  
"Setsuna! I don't want to lose her! She's the only thing in my life that keeps me breathing!" Michiru started shoving clothes in the small bag. "I have to get to her! We have to go as soon as we can! Call the airlines, we need plane tickets their faster, but I don't know if I have enough money! We're living off of two small salaries and I don't know if we could afford it!"  
  
"Michiru! Calm down, I'll pay for the tickets, just breath, pack your things, I'll have everything together in a moment."  
  
  
  
A little wile later Michiru and Setsuna pulled into the airport. Their flight wasn't till 11:30, but they got there early enough to get through everything. Michiru was silently sobbing throughout the whole ordeal. Glances were thrown and comments were made at the poor girl. Wile waiting for the plane she sat in the waiting area twisting her ring around and around, taking it off and looking at the inside of it, remembering that it was Haruka and Michiru forever.  
  
The plane ride was a silent one, everyone knew that someone or another was on that plane because of the wreck in Tennessee. When the plane landed Michiru became more agitated and excited. She wanted off the plane as soon as they opened the doors. Setsuna had to sit and watch as her sister broke apart in front of her.  
  
They hailed a taxi and told him to take them to the hospital FIRST! No stops no nothing. When they pulled into the parking lot Michiru jumped out of the cab before it came to a complete stop. She ran into the doors and straight to the secretary nurse.  
  
"Where do we find the list of survivors?" Michiru demanded, tears coming down hard.  
  
The nurse pointed down the hall and to a long line of weeping people. A small room waited at the end of the line where people emerged from, mostly weeping, wile others were brought down the long halls, crying and thanking god.  
  
Setsuna begged silently that they would be brought down the hall to where Michiru's wife would be bandaged but ok. Slowly the lie became smaller and the door to the room drew nearer. Finally the couple in front of them went in and suddenly let out a loud cry for her son who died in the plane crash.  
  
Michiru looked up at Setsuna with pleading eyes. Setsuna nodded, knowing what the girl was asking. She would be there through think and thin, take care of her sister if anything had happened to Haruka.  
  
They entered the room and sat down at the desk.  
  
"Name of the passenger?" the man in the white coat asked.  
  
"Haruka Tenoh," Michiru managed to get out.  
  
"Relation?"  
  
"She's my wife," Michiru said.  
  
The man looked up over his glasses. "I'm sorry, only relatives are allowed to see the patients."  
  
"What?!" Setsuna asked while Michiru looked shocked.  
  
"Family members and legal spouses only," he said typing in some information.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm her Wife!" Michiru started to scream. "We've been married for over 3 years now! How can YOU tell ME THAT I'M NOT FAMILY?!" Michiru's sadness quickly took form of anger.  
  
"Because you do have legal standing, in Vermont, as legal spouse, I'll give you her information, but you will not be able to see her." He continued to click information into the computer and looked up at Setsuna who was busy trying to calm down Michiru. "She's one of the lucky ones, she survived, but she's still unconscious."  
  
Michiru let out a long sigh. "Please can I see her?"  
  
The man once again looked at her. "Say your her sister, they'll let you in," he said printing out Haruka's papers. "Just watch what you do."  
  
Michiru thanked the man a thousand times and stood up. The man handed the papers to a nurse who took Michiru and Setsuna to Haruka's room.  
  
  
  
Damnit my fingers hurt!!!! Oh well, I REALLY hope Candace and everyone likes this chapter, it is now 4:00 in the morning... I'm going to bed damnit..... 


	4. Hope and Terror

Allright, few people like this one, I guess I like writing this one! I'll continue on for a bit before I head to bed at this insane hour.  
  
  
  
Michiru and Setsuna walked down the long hall, hearing crying, laughter, joyful voices, and weeping. Tears slowly made their way down her face as she thought of all the horrible things that could be happening with Haruka. A small trail of blood could be seen every once and a wile where some orderly had not come through with his mop yet.  
  
"Michiru?" Setsuna said putting an arm around Michiru. "She's alive, she's waiting for you."  
  
Michiru nodded and brushed the tears from her eyes. The nurse stopped in front of a door and picked up the chart.  
  
"Here we go, a Mrs. Haruka Tenoh. She still hasn't regained conciousness, seems as though something hit her head and she suffers a concussion. She's scheduled for a CAT Scan shortly." She said looking over the chart. "You can stay for a wile, just call a nurse if she wakes up or anything."  
  
Michiru nodded and looked at the door expectantly, scared by the thought of finding her lover in worse condition than she could ever imagine. The nurse opened the door and alowed Michiru into the small room. The beep of the monitor rang in Michirus ears and the smell of alcohol burned her nose. She could see Haruka on the other side of the clear protection around her bed. Michiru let out a gasp and ran to Haruka's side. A bandage was wrapped around Haruka's head, covering one eye. Hair stuck out at strange angles from between the wrappings, small pieces of blood stained the once golden hair. Her arm was in a bandage as well, blood sopped through the thin wrappings and stained the blanket they had over her. Michiru couldn't see the rest of her, so she could only imagine what other injuries she had sustained.  
  
The nurse came up to Michiru. "She also has a farctured arm and a broken leg, some minor cuts and burns on her arms where it seems she tried to protect herself from flying objects."  
  
Michiru suddenly had a picture in her mind of Haruka, strapped into her seat, flames surrounding her, things flying around her as the plane went down. It was so vivid that tears started to flow again. 'Not again,' she thought to herself. She had cried enough, and she didn't want Haruka to wake up to see her crying. She took Haruka's hand, the one that was not bandaged and bleeding. Haruka's hand was cold, like she had been in the cold weather. A memory passed through her.  
  
~Haruka coming home in the middle of January, long day at work, sneaking up behind Michiru wile she was reading, placing her cold thin hands on Michiru's neck. Michiru's surprise, them wrestling for a bit before settling down on the couc, cuddling by the fireplace, with their gas logs putting of an artificial sound, but it was cozy enough for them.~  
  
Michiru felt the tears threatening again. Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder, startling her a bit. "Michiru..."  
  
"Setsuna, could I have a moment alone with Haruka?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be in the hall." She said softly. She walked out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
Michiru took a moment to regain herself. "Haruka, my love." She whispered. "Thank you for not leaving me. I couldn't survive without you. Your the breath in my body," she started professing her love to her but couldn't continue, she was just so happy that she was alive and she waited for Michiru. "I love you so much!!" she cried. She bent down and pressed her lips to Haruka's hand."  
  
  
  
Setsuna was sitting down in the hall, trying to dry her tears when she heard the most dangerous sound in the world.  
  
"I know my Daughters here! Haruka was on that plane! She HAS to have survived!" Quite the ruccus was started in the little office that held the information. "She's Here I know it!!!"  
  
Setsuna stood up. She saw the smaller woman first an she knew trouble was on it's way. The smaller one was trying to calm the older one down a bit. "Aunt Lucy, Please calm down, she's here and she's alive, please stop causing a scene."  
  
"But Haruka's hurt! I have to be here for her!"  
  
She saw the two coming down the hall following a rather chubby nurse. Turning and knocking on he door she saw Michiru jerk her head up and look at the door. Tears in her eyes. "Michiru!" she said opening the door. "Michiru, we might want to brace ourselves."  
  
"Why, what's going on?" she looked panicked and gripped Haruka's hand.  
  
"HARUKA!!" the older woman said busting in the door. She took one look around the room. "What are you doing here?!" she glared at Michiru.  
  
Michiru looked shocked. "Mrs. Tenoh!"  
  
"Your not sapposed to be here!"  
  
"This isn't Haruka's sister?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Of course Not you idiot. This THING could Never come from me! This is my Daughters downfall!" she said looking her up and down with disgust.  
  
"I'm her Wife! That makes me closer than family!"  
  
"Not here, your little marriage is not legal here! Nurse! Take her out of here, I don't want her around my Daughter!"  
  
The nurse stepped forward. "Miss, I'm sorry, your going to have to leave. Family members only and her mother does not want you here."  
  
"I'm her Wife! Don't you get that?!" she said pulling away from the nurse that was trying to take her arm. "We've been married over three yars and you say that I'm not family?!"  
  
"You and your little tramp of a sister can leave, Haruka will not be wanting to see them!" she directed to the nurse.  
  
"Mam, please don't make me call an orderly." The nurse said trying to pull Michiru out.  
  
"Call who ever you like, you'll have to drag me out of here," she said holding on to Haruka's hand.  
  
The nurse leaned out the door and called a few men in who took Michiru by the arms, pulling her away from Haruka. She cried out for Haruka as they pulled her out the door. She could see the monitor beep abnormaly as she cried out. Haruka knew she was there, but couldn't do anything about it. The brain waves monitor went crazy as Michiru's last cries could be heard.  
  
Harukas mother took Harukas hand. The monitors returned to normal and things settled down a bit.  
  
  
  
Outside Michiru was taken to the waiting area where she colapsed into a chair, sobbing. Setsuna took a seat next to her.  
  
"How could she do that to me?!" she cried. "She took my Haruka away from me!" Setsuna just put her arms around her and rocked her till she fell silent again.  
  
"Come Michiru, we'll come back tomorrow, maybe we can talk the nurses into letting you see her again." She took Michiru's arm and lead her out of the hospital. They found their cab and went to the closest hotel.  
  
  
  
OK people, you had better love me now! I'm really liking this story, review for me and I'll keep writing! 


	5. Missing Persons

OK Loyal Fans as you are!!! Heh, with all the good reviews and stuff I'm going to start getting a big head...... Anywho here's your bloody chapter  
  
  
  
Michiru and Setsuna had a rather depressing night, between Haruka's mother, and the accident, Michiru ended up crying herself to sleep, where she cried out for Haruka all night, before waking up, and crying herself to sleep again. Setsuna could only listen to her through the night.  
  
The next morning Michiru was up and out of bed before the sun was even thinking about getting up. She started the small coffee machine the room had and pored herself a large cup. She waited for Setsuna to wake up on the balcony, watching the sky turn pink and orange as the sun made its way up in the sky.  
  
"I see you woke up early this morning." Setsuna said opening the sliding door behind Michiru. Michiru gave Setsuna a half smile.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "For all of your help and support, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Remember, I'm here for you, you're my sister and I would do anything for you."  
  
Michiru looked up at Setsuna with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't called me right when you did."  
  
Setsuna gave Michiru a hug, and lead her into the room so they could change their clothes and go to the hospital, as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
They arrived in the lobby of the hospital, only to find it almost as crowded as it had been the night before. The already knew which room Haruka was in so they made their way down the hall. Maybe Haruka's mother wouldn't be there now and she could see Haruka again. They walked in relative silence, except for the cries from the rooms around them and the clicking of their heels. They found Haruka's door and opened it slowly. Later Setsuna would have sworn that she had heard Michiru's heart shatter.  
  
Haruka's bed was empty and neatly made. That could only mean one thing... Michiru let out a long series of gasps and sobs.  
  
"Haruka... Haruka... Haruka... HARUKA!!!" she screamed as she looked in the door. Setsuna had Michiru in her arms as she sank to the floor.  
  
She was close to Wailing now. A nurse came by and asked what was wrong.  
  
"The woman that was here, where did she go?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"The doctor transferred her this morning, mothers request."  
  
"Are you saying that she's alive?" Michiru said looking up at the nurse. "Is she ok? Did she wake up?"  
  
"Not that I know of miss,"  
  
"Do you know where they took her?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to say. But if you ask the doctor I'm sure he'll tell you." And with that the nurse stepped off.  
  
"You know Haruka?" a woman asked. She had curly red hair with a bandaged leg and a bandage around her upper right arm.  
  
"Yes, I'm her wife." Michiru answered.  
  
"Oh yes, Michiru was it?" the woman seemed to be thinking for a moment. "I can't remember, but I can remember you from the pictures."  
  
"You knew Haruka?!" Michiru asked standing up and brushing the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yes, she sat next to me on the plane." She stuck her hand out. Michiru shook her hand lightly. "My name is Leanne. She was very nice to me, though I haven't seen her since the plane. She's the only reason I'm alive right now."  
  
Michiru wrinkled her brow. "how do you mean?"  
  
"She covered me when the plane went down, told me to curl into a ball. I was panicking, it was my first time in a plane, I couldn't control myself, and she helped me. I would really like to know where she went to, so I can thank her." She said limping a bit.  
  
Michiru nodded her head. "She always was the strong one." She whispered.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Leanne asked. "I would love to thank her for all that she did for me."  
  
Michiru smiled a bit. She approached the woman and wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. "Knowing Haruka liked you makes me feel as if I should like you too" she said.  
  
"Michiru, I think we should find Haruka." Setsuna said.  
  
Michiru pulled away from Leanne and took out a piece of paper. "What's your phone number, when I find out about Haruka, I'll call you."  
  
"You mean you haven't seen her?" she asked.  
  
"Last time we saw her she was unconscious and didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon." Setsuna said. Leanne gasped a bit.  
  
Leanne took the paper and wrote don her number. "Please, call me when you find her. She's my hero, I owe her my life, and I'll do anything I can to help her."  
  
Michiru took her number and put it in her pocket. "Thanks, I'll find her, and I'll have her call you."  
  
Leanne stopped her before she could leave. "I mean, anything, financially, emotionally, or physically. I'm a wealthy hotel owner, I'll do anything for her."  
  
Michiru smiled at her sweetly. "Thank you, I just might have to take you up on that offer."  
  
They walked away and to the front nurse's station. They asked for the name of the doctor that was working with Haruka and if they knew where she was. They did not know the last piece but they looked up the name and found the doctor. They were giving directions to the station where the doctor could be found and they started off.  
  
  
  
Ok short, but hell it's late! I'll post later, TA EVERYBODY! Love ya Candace! 


	6. Terror part two

Ummmm....... sorry? I've been super busy, finals and all... ummm, here's your next chapter.... DUN HURT ME!  
  
They finally found the doctor and found the location of Haruka. She was somewhere deep in the hospital, Setsuna and Michiru would need a nurse to bring them. They asked a few nurses if they could help, but they all seemed busy with one thing or another. Finally they were able to pull one over that could help them. The nurse brought them down long hallways and corridors. Passing room after room, hearing the faint beeping of heart monitors and whirring of oxygen machines. Michiru could feel her heart aching as she made her way down the halls. Finally the nurse stopped right in front of a window and peered in.  
  
"Here we are, Ms. Haruka, Tenoh." She picked up the file board from the door and looked at it. "So far she has remained unconscious since the crash, but the doctors that have looked at her have all said that they have hopes for her."  
  
Michiru opened the door and directly to Haruka's side. She took the uninjured hand and leaned don and placed a kiss on the palm. "Haruka, Please wake up, I can't go on without you!" She fell to her knees and held onto her hand tightly.  
  
Behind her Setsuna closed the door and stood patiently outside.  
  
  
  
After about ten minutes Michiru came out of the small room, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were smeared with drying tears. "Setsuna? Could you get me a cup of coffee?"  
  
Setsuna nodded and walked away. Even after a night it was still sinking in that Haruka might be gone, she might never come back. She should be at her side, but she couldn't stand the beeping of the heart monitor, or the whirring of the oxygen machine for another moment. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees up around her chin. She sat there, her mind running over memories of their time together. How every year they would drive down to New York for New Years, usually renting rooms with Setsuna. They would go to the beaches in California in the summer and see all of their old friends.  
  
Setsuna tapped her on the shoulder and stopped the flood of memories. She handed Michiru the coffee and sat down next to her. "It'll be ok, I know it will." Setsuna said. Every word she was saying was going through Michiru's head, she didn't know weather or not to believe them.  
  
She stood up and opened the door to Haruka's room. She knew one thing that would make her feel a little better. "Haruka dear, Time to wake up," she said in a semi cheerful voice. She started to rattle off on how the morning was looking and how the sun was beaming and how the birds were singing Haruka's name.  
  
Michiru took the chair next to the bed and took Haruka's hand. She started talking to Haruka, hoping that she could hear her. She told her everything that could come to mind, from the weather, to the color of the tiled floor in the lobby.  
  
She would add emphasis to words by squeezing her hand lightly. The limp feeling of Haruka's hand almost made her want to drop the hand, but knowing it was Haruka's hand made her keep hold onto it.  
  
Suddenly the heart monitor started to jump a little, the smooth beating of Haruka's heart was becoming eager and more rapid. Michiru jumped and looked at Haruka, her hand was tightening around Michiru's, her body was moving a little and her eyes were batting rapidly. Michiru didn't know what to do, soft gurgling noises were coming from Haruka's mouth and she was starting to writhe in the bed. Michiru pulled the controller from the wall and started pressing the call button repetitively. A rather small nurse came into the room and imediatly called another one they came rushing in and brushed Michiru aside. They were shouting things and taking measurements of things that Michiru couldn't quite understand. Soon there was a croud of nurses and orderlies, they were taking Haruka somewhere, somewhere Michiru couldn't go.  
  
She tried to follow Haruka, even as they took her into the room that said "AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY" It killed Michiru that she couldn't follow Haruka.  
  
"Setsuna?" Michiru asked as soon as she could talk again. "What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know Michiru, but I hope it's something that goes right."  
  
  
  
Staying at the door to Haruka's room setsuna and Michiru waited for hours, untill it happened again. The doors to the elivator opened and Harukas Mother walked out. She took one look and knew it was Michiru that sat there.  
  
"YOU!" she cried. "What are you doing here?! I told you not to come here! Haruka is my Daughter and I will not have you here to disrupt her!"  
  
"YOU, Mrs. Tenoh, would be the one who would disrupt her, she would be most agitated if she knew what you did to me last night! I Love Haruka and you can't stop that!" Michiru stood up and yelled at the woman. "You don't know what Love is!"  
  
"How dare you!" the older woman said. "You Dyke! You corrupted my daughter once and I won't let you do it again!" and with that Michiru lost it. With everything that had been going on in her life at that moment, she couldn't take anymore. Her hand came down and slapped the woman hard across the face.  
  
"I love Haruka, and nothing you say will stop that. I know she loves me too!"  
  
The elivator opened again and the younger girl walked out. "Aunt Lucy!" she cried at seeing her aunt lying on the floor. "What happened?"  
  
"This little tramp here, hit me! Crystal, Please tell the nurses to remove these two girls!"  
  
The girl went over to the counter and told the head nurse that Michiru had to be removed, she was becoming violent and was not wanted there by the family. And being the head nurse the woman called the orderlies and had Michiru removed once again. This time she went silently, though Setsuna was left there, hidden in the shadows. She stayed there till she was sure that she could not be seen.  
  
Setsuna could hear Mrs. Tenoh rant and rave to the doctors, but couldn't believe what she was saying. When they started talking in whispers Setsuna scrambled to the elivater and went down stairs to the lobby where she knew Michiru would be waiting for her.  
  
  
  
OK there you go. I am the Princess of corney, ::Waves princess style to the fans:: Thank you Thank you! I love you All! ::Candace comes in and smack the back of her head:: "Cut it out! And Quit laughing like an idiot!" 


	7. reality, like a slap in the face

Ok here we go, this story is KINNA being made up as I go, but it's working out nicely!! Here ya go with your next chapter!  
  
Setsuna meet Michiru in the lobby and took her by her shoulders. "Michiru! Their taking her away! Her mother said that she wanted Haruka out of this place as soon as possible, just to get her away from you!"  
  
"Setsuna, calm down, where are they taking her?" Michiru demanded holding onto her arms.  
  
"I don't know, she started whispering and I couldn't hear! I don't know where their taking her, but their going to try to hide her from you."  
  
Michiru held back the tears, she wasn't going to start crying again. "I can't believe that she would do this."  
  
Setsuna took a few shaky breaths, this was the first time she had allowed herself to have any emotion about this whole situation since she had picked Michiru up. They sat down and allowed Setsuna a little time to cry.  
  
"Should we try to get back up there?" Michiru asked.  
  
"We should at least try." They went back up in the elevator and took it to the floor where Haruka was staying. They snuck in and watched carefully for Haruka's mother.  
  
"Michiru, if we get caught, I'll distract them, you run to her."  
  
Michiru nodded and crept further down the hall. The finally reached Haruka's room only to see Haruka's mom sitting next to an empty bed. Something told Michiru that she wasn't going anywhere for a wile. They kept going down the hall, down toward the room Michiru had last seen Haruka in. The door read "Authorized personnel only" but Michiru looked around and dodged into the door when no one was around. She looked around and into a few doors before she saw Haruka in one. She was laid out on a table, she was breathing on her own now.  
  
"Haruka." she whispered as she walked into the room, no one was there at the moment and she could walk over to the table. "Haruka, are you awake?" she saw no response so she took her hand again, noticing the ring had been removed, this broke her heart. "Haruka, it's Michiru, please wake up."  
  
The door opened behind her and someone entered. "Miss? What are you doing back here? This is a restricted area!" The man turned and called an orderly in.  
  
Michiru leaned down and kissed Haruka quickly on the lips. "I'll always love you Haruka," she said as the orderly came in.  
  
"You again? This will be the third time I've dragged you out of here in the past 24 hours!" the guy said taking her hand. Michiru stood still and silently refused to leave the room. Though the woman looked small, she wasn't moving. "Miss, Please! I don't want to have to pick you up again."  
  
Michiru looked up at the man. "Do what you must."  
  
He sighed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about this ma'am"  
  
"It's ok, it's your job." she silently gave in. But she didn't notice how Haruka's eyes fluttered a little and her hand clinched just as Michiru left the room.  
  
This time the police picked her up in the lobby, she had gone a little to far when she entered the back rooms. And since it was a Saturday, she might have to wait till early Monday morning to get a judge to post bail, but fortunately they only held her for one night, just to cool her self.  
  
  
  
The next morning Setsuna came to pick her up, she thanked the guards and went on her way.  
  
Setsuna had packed her bag and told her that they had a flight at noon, and they couldn't miss it. She explained that last night Haruka's mother had gotten Haruka transferred somewhere else, somewhere that she did not know.  
  
On the plane Michiru sat in her own misery. She looked like a zombie, sitting there with no expression on her face, and no response to people talking to her. She knew that if she thought about anything, it would all lead back to Haruka, so she cleared her mind, not thinking about a single thing. On the plane she made the mistake of looking out the window, she imagined the last sight Haruka saw before she was knocked unconscious, having a vision of sorts, seeing Haruka protecting that woman, flames, wind, chaos.  
  
Setsuna touched her shoulder. "Michiru we're here." she said. Michiru realized that the plane had landed. She was in a daze. They exited the plane and Setsuna got their luggage. They climbed into Setsuna's car and started going in the direction of Michiru's home.  
  
They arrived in Michiru's house and they walked in through the front door. Michiru walked through the house, noticing all the pictures of her and Haruka together, smiling faces, happy moments. She moved to their bedroom and sat down on the bed. Her eyes filled with tears and she curled up on the bed, holding a pillow close in her arms. It was all sinking in, she might never see her Haruka again.  
  
"Michiru?" Setsuna came into the room. "Michiru, if you want me too, I'll stay here for you, or if you want, you can stay with me, you know I have that extra room."  
  
"No, I'll stay here, I need this time alone. I need this," she said gesturing around the room.  
  
Setsuna nodded and stood up. "I'll let you stay here and have your time alone."  
  
Michiru nodded and buried her head in the pillow. She heard Setsuna leave and the car pull away. Looking around the room she took in every single view that she could, remembering this moment forever. She had to preserve the memories of Haruka. She fell asleep holding onto a picture of Haruka, she dreamt of Haruka coming through the door and taking her in her arms, holding her tightly, only to be woken up very suddenly when she tried to find Haruka in the real world.  
  
The next morning it hit her, she had to find Haruka. At whatever cost. She found the number that Leanne had written down and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Raquelson here," she could recognize the voice.  
  
"Leanne? It's Michiru."  
  
"Oh yes, Michiru, How is Haruka? Did you find her?"  
  
Michiru took a shuttering breath. "Yes, I did find her, but I don't know how she's doing now, I. She was taken from me. Her mother moved her to a new hospital, and I have no idea where they moved her too." she sighed. "I was hoping you could help me"  
  
  
  
OK people, there's your chapter, Have fun, and be good, but if you can't be good be careful, but if you can't be careful, name it after me! 


	8. later on

OK People, I know it's been a wile since I updated, I've been busy, and I just moved into my new Dorm!!! Yay for girls dormitories!!!! ::Candace comes in and takes Diane by the ear:: OK OK OK so it's an ok thing. I'll go ahead and tell you straight up what happened... I lost my disk.. I had a few chapters written and now I can't find my disk anyplace. I'll just rewrite them I guess.  
  
  
  
Michiru and Setsuna stood in the elevator, Michiru looking very determined.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Setsuna asked with an uncertain look on her face.  
  
"I've called all the hospitals close to Harukas mothers home, and I even called the woman herself, demanding that she give me back my Haruka." she sighed. "This may be the last thing I can do, I want to know what happened to Haruka, I need this Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna nodded as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and they walked out of the elevator and down the hall. Leanne was waiting for the two of them at the end of the hall. It had been over a month since she had last seen Haruka, and the last time she had smiled even.  
  
"I told Mr. Harris what you were trying to do, and he agreed to the job." she said opening the door that had "Harris and Louis Private Investigators" written on it.  
  
They all walked in and were introduced to Mr. Harris, and also to Mr. Louis, who seemed kind of edgy. "You're here because of your wife, correct?" he directed to Michiru, who nodded in reply.  
  
"She was taken by her mother, who technicaly has legal rights over her in this case. But if we can find her and bring her back here, or if she is awake, she'll be able to come back home, to me."  
  
"Mrs. Tenoh, you are aware that we have had some cases where the party in question does not want to come home or has been found in the death records," he said pulling a file from behind him. "We've searched for months only to find that someone had died only a few days into the search."  
  
"I'm willing to take that chance, I just want to know where she's gone and what's happened to her." she said lowering her eyes.  
  
"Well, in this case we were able to crack into the doctors files and fin where she's been moved, only to discover that her mothers one crafty woman." he turned and sat behind the desk. "we've fond the location of her original transfer, only to find that she has been transferred again, only a week ago."  
  
Michiru's mouth dropped into a deeper frown.  
  
"But we won't give up, will we Michiru?" Leanne said placing a hand on her shoulder. Michiru looked up at her with a half smile.  
  
"well we haven't been able to find her after that, but we're working on it."  
  
"Thank you, so much. Just do whatever you need to, just please find her."  
  
Later that night, at Setsuna's place. Leanne and Michiru sat in the living room talking about how they were going to get Haruka back if her mother was keeping her under close watch.  
  
"Well I could go in as the grateful rescued person and ask to see her, then see how she's doing, and we'll go from there." Leanne said.  
  
"Anything to get to see my Haruka."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find her," Leanne said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can see that you both loved each other very much, her with you picture and you with your determination to find her." she scooted closer to Michiru and pulled her into a hug, Michiru accepted the hug and sighed.  
  
"I just hope that we find her, and that she's ok."  
  
  
  
~~~~Harukas Mothers place~~~~  
  
Haruka's mother had been hiding away somewhere in southern Canada, just out of Michiru's reach. Haruka had woken up a week ago but she was still having problems talking and moving some areas of her body. She could say simple words and move enough to feed herself, but other then that she was still recovering. The doctors said that she would more then likely recover fully within the next couple of months.  
  
"Yes Crystal, I need a little more time before I come home, Haruka is recovering, and as far as I can tell she cant remember that little tramp Michiru." she said into the phone.  
  
"Yes aunt, I just think that Haruka should come home as soon as possible," Crystal said. She had been house sitting for Mrs. Tenoh and she couldn't take one more phone call from that Michiru girl, even she did ignore them all.  
  
"Well I think she'll be able to come home in three months, that way all she'll need there is physical therapy."  
  
The conversation went on for a wile, they decided that Haruka would be told that she had lived in Vermont for a few years, all alone, that she had been dating a man named Phillip Louisa, but he had died a few months before the plane accident, but they didn't know too much about this man. this was forever their undoing.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's been so long, but I Lost the disk, and now it SUCKS BLAHHH, anywho, hit me up with reviews! 


	9. Memories

Heh, I know, long time no update, I just thought I could do one chapter really quick. I know I lost a lot of my fans because I didn't update, but I've been busy (shut up Candace) and I don't have the internet on my lap top so it's not that easy to update anymore. I'm gonna try my hardest to make a good story come back to life, And to all those wondering, I haven't finished the rest of my other two stories, I'm just being really lazy right about now. OK enough of me, I'll start the new improved chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~Haruka's mothers place~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother!" Haruka yelled, almost like a little kid. "Why do I have to do all these work outs?"  
  
"Honey, it's to get you back into the peak shape." Her mother said shooshing her like she was five.  
  
"But Moooommmmmm!"  
  
"Don't but mom, me. You need to do this so you can get back on your feet again." 'and so I can see how much you can actually do' she thought to herself.  
  
Haruka pouted and slumped in her chair. Several months had gone by after the crash and nothing had returned to her memory, just flashes of things that don't make since, a flash of aqua and a flash of a home she knew nothing about. She could only think that it might have been her home from before. She kept having dreams about sleeping in a room with another person, like there was something very important that she was missing, and it haunted her in the morning.  
  
"Haruka, you need to go back to the gym, just to see what you can discover about yourself. I heard you picked up a little martial arts, try seeing what you can do." She suggested, before thinking that it could actually bring back memories of her past.  
  
"I think I will." She said a little blurry.  
  
She headed down the stairs and into the "gym" which was just a larger room under the house, the ceilings were higher than anywhere in the house and Haruka noticed that she was able to jump high enough to touch the 9 foot ceiling and hang from the rafters. She started her workout with a simple warm up and then closed her eyes, letting her body take over.  
  
She felt as though she were being guided by some outside force, something that had tied her to strings and she was a mere puppet. She started moving, not knowing what she was doing, and as soon as she reached the middle of what seemed to be a routine a huge flash hit her, like a fist and knocked her to the ground. At first it was just the house, then a flash of a woman, with aqua hair, and then of herself and the girl kissing, then the car she always drove when it was warm and sunny outside.  
  
'wait,' she thought 'how did I know that one, I remember the car, I know that car, it was the one I saved up for when I moved up there.' and the thought was gone. She could only remember the car, the girl was still a mystery to her.  
  
Haruka sat on the ground clutching her head. That is how her mother found her a few minutes later. Of course she told Haruka a big fat lie about what it all meant, only confusing her more. She asked more questions about the man she supposedly was in love with and only received more confusion.  
  
Haruka's mother lead her upstairs and sat her down on the couch. Haruka drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~Michiru and Haruka's home~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru got home and clicked the button to listen to the messages that people had left during the day. She prayed, every time she pressed that button, that the detectives had found Haruka and that she was ok. The machine clicked and the first message played.  
  
"Michiru, it's Mr. Harris. We think we tracked Haruka down to a place in southern Canada. We're trying to confirm this before we make any statements of yes or no. Please call me back at ..." ((ok, I was too lazy to think of a number))  
  
Michiru's heart skipped a beat. Just the thought of seeing Haruka again, it was almost too good to be true, she had to sit down. She pulled a chair out from the table and plopped down, she put her head down and let a few tears drop onto the table. She stood up and whipped her face off, she wasn't going to cry again till she knew Haruka was safe and back at home with her.  
  
She went to the bed room and started to draw herself a bath. She put a few bath beads in it and walked back to the bedroom. She picked up Haruka's pillow and wrapped her arms around it, thinking of how the smell of her was slowly fading and that she should keep it in a place where it couldn't lose her scent. She let go of the pillow and undressed and pulled her hair up into a bun. She slowly slid into the warm bath and let the warmth envelop her. She relaxed and imagined what it would be like to have her love back with her.  
  
~~~~~ Haruka's Mothers place ~~~~~~  
  
Haruka woke from her nap, thinking about the dream that had come across her mind during the short nap. More of the strange girl and the house had been haunting. Something just lingered there. She noticed that her mother was at the door, talking to someone.  
  
"Mom, who is it?" she yelled.  
  
"No one, dear," she called back.  
  
Despite her mother she went to the door to see a UPS delivery man, holding a clip board and a large package. "Are you Haruka Tenoh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am,"  
  
"This is for you, I need you to sign for it." He held out the package and the clip board. She noticed that her mother looked like she had just seem a car wreck. Haruka signed her name and took the package, thanking the delivery boy. She turned to her mother with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Mom, why did you say it was no body, it's a package to ME. It could hold some clues to my memories." She said as she walked over to the couch and looked the package over. It was from the airline that she had been traveling when she had the accident. She tore the tape off and opened it up. There was a note on the top of a black suitcase and a breifcase.  
  
"Mrs. Haruka Tenoh,  
"We are sorry that it has taken so long for us to deliver your things, but it was hard to track you down, after moving from hospital to hospital. We are happy to report that the majority of your things were recovered, we will get in touch with you about reimbursement for hospital funds and any other charges.  
  
Thank you, Senior Vise President Makoto Kino"  
  
Haruka put down the letter and sighed, knowing that whatever was in the bag, contained memories for her that were more important then any money they could give her.  
  
Slowly she took out the suitcase and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to picture it while she was packing, and failing miserably. She opened her eyes and slowly unzipped the main compartment. Her mother stood up and went into the kitchen, Haruka could hear her rummaging through the fridge.  
  
She opened the top of the suitcase and looked upon clothes that she couldn't remember packing. She looked through the first stack, nothing but button up shirts and short sleeve pullover shirts. In the next stack was nothing but pants, boxers, and sports bra's. She was trying to think of what she was like before the accident. She picked up her things and ran to her room on the second floor. She locked the door and took off all of her clothes.  
  
She looked through the clothing in her suitcase and pulled out an outfit. She slid into the boxers and then the pants, pulled on a sports bra and a pullover shirt, then as she was buttoning the top shirt she felt a wave of familiarity. She could feel hands on her shoulders and a slight cent of lavender and rose marry. She turned and started going through the rest of her things.  
  
She pulled out all the clothes, looking at everything, trying to remember wearing them, cleaning them, and buying them. She couldn't remember anything, all she knew was that her mother had lied about somethings, she obviously wasn't a very girly girl. She had nothing but sports bras and boxers, nothing that looked like very feminine clothing.  
  
She stood up and opened her closet and looked at herself in the full length mirror, she looked more like a boy then a girl. She picked up a comb that she found in her bag and fixed her hair, it felt scary, letting her hands move her hair till it looked like it used to. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but it seemed natural. She opened one of the side pockets and saw a small bag of perfumes and bath things. She noticed that the majority of the perfumes were actually men's colognes. This time she was really confused.  
  
She sat on her bed and searched through the bag, making sure not to miss a single pocket. Everything she pulled out just seemed to put a piece in a puzzle that was not making any since, like the pieces fit, but the picture made no since.  
  
Finally she looked back in the box and say her briefcase. She picked it up and looked it over. The lock was locked with a numerical pad lock. She tried to think of what it was, then she just played around with the numbers untill she tried a number that seemed like it would make since. 5-2-00.  
  
The lock popped open and the memories started coming back.  
  
He he he he he he, I think you'll like the next chapter, I'll start on it right away, I PROMISE!!!! And remember, the more reviews, the more writing gets done! 


	10. return home

Ok, again, I'm writing, damnit I hope you people like this story, cause I'm just about to drop it again, I'm about to put in a few hours into putting a new chapter up.  
  
~~~~~ Michiru and Haruka's place ~~~~~~  
  
Michiru came out of the bath room wrapped in a towel, her hair limp and still in the bun. She walked over to the bed and thought about just jumping in and crying herself to sleep, like she did almost every night. She let the towel drop to the floor and she curled under the covers. She pulled her pillow close to her and closed her eyes, imagining the feeling of Haruka in her arms. The thought of her sitting right there, her arms holding Michiru close, it was too sad for her to think about. She sat up and whipped her eyes. She pulled on a pair of underwear and a night gown and walked to the den and flipped on the television, just something to get her mind off of Haruka.  
  
~~~~ Haruka's mothers house ~~~~~  
  
Haruka looked through the briefcase, noticing things that started to make since. She had a MP3 player, a book, a notepad and a wallet. She opened the wallet and started looking through it. There was her license and some cash and some other random things that really did not help. She put it down and looked through the notepad. It was mainly blank with some drawings on some of the pages, they made something make since, but exactly what, she didn't know.  
  
She picked up the book, Interview With The Vampire and something was stuck in the middle of it as a book mark, she opened the book to the page and the book mark fell out. She reached down and picked it up, it was faced down, but it was obviously a picture. She knew this would hold significant value in her search for answers. Slowly she turned it over and viewed the photo. It was like a lightning strike. It was a picture of her and Michiru on the beach. "Michiru." she whispered.  
  
The memories came back all at once, every single one of them. She could feel the images flowing through her mind, causing her pain. She gripped her head and rolled back onto the bed. Every moment she had spent with Michiru was like a bullet going through her skull. She could remember everything, it was so obscene that she had forgotten all this.  
  
When it was all over and she could think strait without her head pulsating she stood up and walked out of her room, carrying the photo with her. She found her mother sitting at the dinning room table, leaning over a cup of coffee. "Mother." She said firmly  
  
Mrs. Tenoh didn't even look up. "So you found out did you."  
  
Haruka tossed the picture of her and michiru at her mother, it landed on the table only inches from her mothers coffee. "Why?" she growled  
  
"I always did think that you looked good in a bathing suit, you have a nice feminine figure." She said picking up the picture.  
  
Haruka slammed her fists on the table and yelled at her mother now. "Why! Why did you think you could get away from something like this?!"  
  
"I was trying to save you." She whispered. "I thought all for the best."  
  
Haruka looked at her mother in disgust. "You make me sick. I can't believe you're my mother." She started moving away from the table. "You thought you could take the only think in my life that made it worth living."  
  
Her mother just shook her head. "I thought I could make you into the little girl I once knew. I guess I was mistaken, she's gone from me, and now I've lost you, I know I have."  
  
"Your damn right you lost me." She said as she ran upstairs and refilled all of her things into the suitcase and briefcase. She pulled anything that her mother had given her into a bag she found at the top of the closet. She gathered all of the money she had and headed to the front door.  
  
"Wait!" her mother screamed. Haruka paused but didn't turn to look at her. "Here, it's all the cash I have, the only thing I can do for you." Haruka took the cash and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~ Michiru and Haruka's House ~~~~~~  
  
the phone rang and startled Michiru awake from her gentle slumber. She looked at the clock, it was almost three in the morning. 'Who the hell could that be.' she thought. But then the thought that it could be someone with news of Haruka made her perk up a bit. She answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said a little eager.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
She stopped breathing for a moment, it was Haruka's voice. But it couldn't be, Haruka could't be calling, it was IMPOSIBLE.  
  
"Michiru, it's me, I remember." Haruka said. "Michiru can you hear me?"  
  
Michiru's heart stopped beating for a moment as the tears came welling to the surface. She let out a sob and started crying. "Haruka?! Is it really you???"  
  
"Yes honey, I'm on my way home, I remember everything, I can't wait to get home to your arms!" she said obviously crying too. "I'll be home in a few hours, I took a bus from where my mother was keeping me. I have so much to tell you,"  
  
"Haruka, just get home, please, I was so worried about you, PLEASE get home." Michiru wept into the phone.  
  
"I'm coming baby, I promise, nothing can stop me from getting to you." Haruka said. Behind her, her bus was called. "Baby, I got to go, I'm on my way, I can't wait to see you, I love you sooo much"  
  
"I love you too, and I'll wait for you."  
  
They said their good bye's and hung up the phone. Michiru sat in relative shock. First she didn't think it was real, it was really late and she could have imagined it, but then she got to thinking that it might not be a dream, and her love was on her way home. With that thought on her mind she jumped up and ran to the bedroom and started getting things perfect for Haruka's return.  
  
OK I know it's bad, but it'll have to do, I'm tired. and I was writing on a whim :-P and now to try to call my own lovie, Candace! 10 months and still going strong, WHOO HOO!!!!! ((BTW for every one out there thinking, "10 months? That's all???" this is my first relationship to last almost a year.. Or even at all.. ANYWAY)) And remember that reviews are a good thing!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

OK! Damnit! Because of overwhelming writers Block and many many events I haven't updated my stories in a really really long time… I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! Will you find it in your hearts to forgive me?????? Eh, whatever, cause now I'm getting over that and writing again. Since I've last updated, I've become single and joined the army and gotten out of the army, gone to school gotten out of school and now I'm working full time and I just moved in with my latest and greatest girl! Fun stuff… Oh well, you're not here to read my ramblings But I guess you really just want to read the damn story…. Alright here it is!

Ps… because it's been so long there are going to be some issues with contingency, but you'll get over it… Thanks!!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Michiru tried to clean every inch of their small house, too restless to sleep and too jittery to just sit and wait. She vacuumed and mopped and cleaned the windows, everything possible to keep her mind off the time. She knew it would be hours before Haruka would be home and she needed something to distract her. When she started scrubbing the corners of the doors and anyplace dirt had just happened to have been she knew it was time to think about getting herself ready for when Haruka got home. She jumped in the shower and scrubbed herself with the best smelling soaps Haruka had bought her for Christmas last year. She even gave herself a pedicure after climbing out of the shower.

She pulled on some P.J. pants and a tank top and went to the kitchen to start cooking anything she had in the fridge. She didn't have much and she was too scared that Haruka would be home soon to leave to get groceries. She threw together a small meal with several miss matched sides and started working on small cakes to go as deserts when she thought she heard someone pull up outside. She ran to the window and pulled the curtain to the side, it was just a passing car, but it was too close for Michiru. She quickly finished the cakes and put them in the oven to bake and ran to the bedroom to get dressed. She didn't even notice that it was already close to 4 in the morning…

2222222222222222222222222

Haruka got off the bus at the closest stop to her house. Even the air seemed so much more familiar and every site brought on more and more memories, mostly of Michiru and her riding through town and going to see movies and things like that. The most prominent memory that stuck out to her was when they were riding past a state park; Haruka remembered bringing Michiru up to a secluded spot and proposed under a canopy of trees. She let out a heavy sigh and hailed a cab and told the driver where to take her.

2222222222222222222222222

Back at home Michiru was fixing her hair when the thought came to her… 'Haruka's not going to care what I look like… as long as I'm here…' She stopped trying to make herself look amazing and just tried to be her. She did put on a little makeup and put on Haruka's favorite nightgown and went back to the kitchen to finish the meal she was preparing.

What Michiru had failed to notice earlier was now becoming a beacon to her. The clock read 4:45 when most of the meal was ready and she had nothing left to do. The laundry was folded and put away and the house was scrubbed top to bottom and now she was left alone with her thoughts. Now she realized that she didn't know when Haruka would be home and if it was much longer the food she had just made would be cold and ruined if she just let it sit there. She carefully wrapped the food up and placed it in the fridge to wait patiently with Michiru. Everything was almost perfect just waiting for Haruka to walk through the front door and make the scene complete. She sat on the couch and actually thought about what was about to happen… Haruka was coming home…

88888888888888888888888888888888

OK, I know it's short, but this is kind of a thing where I'm trying to figure out who remembers me and if I can get newer readers with my older stuff. I'm already writing a totally new story, so do me a favor, review, let me know where I stand on my readers. Much Love!!! Dee!!!!!

PS, the new format for loading stories has changed since my last upload and thats the reason for the loser Numbers. I'll figue something out...


	12. Final

Ok, before I start, I began writing this story Years ago, it's come to me every now and then that I should continue it but I keep getting distracted… I didn't know the laws and I didn't know what would really happen. Yes for the bulk of the story it's true, but I've since found out that only ONE state in America recognizes Gay marriages as a legal binding agreement. There are states that allow civil unions and states that allow domestic partnerships, but their not the same. Imagine if your parents weren't married, just because someone said that they weren't supposed to be together because their different… Please people, I need to get this message across, WE need to get this message out, Gay Marriage should be legal Everywhere because it's not about religion or beliefs, it's about love… It's not about polygamy or bestiality as some would categorize homosexuality with, it's about someone loving someone else with their whole heart and wanting to be with that person for the rest of their lives. OK, I think I can put away my soap box now. And now with the final installment of my little twisted tale of love requited.

* * *

Haruka climbed out of the taxi, her single bag in hand. She had left everything her mother had forced on her back with her mother. She gave the driver a few bills and watched as he drove away. She paused to gaze at her home, the home she had shared with her love for so long. The dew on the grass wet the bottoms of her jeans as she walked across the lawn. The air was somehow cleaner here, something made her want to just sit on the grass and watch the sun come up over the trees, but she knew Michiru was waiting, and the closer she got to the door the faster her heart beat. She retrieved the key from her pocket, something she had packed away in her suitcase before the trip, and slid it easily into the lock. The doorknob clicked as she turned it.

* * *

Michiru started awake when she heard the doorknob click. She thought it might have been her imagination at first, until the door opened and there stood Haruka. Haruka dropped her bag and took a step inside. Michiru jumped to her feet, staggered forward a few steps, and dropped to her knees. Haruka rushed forward and took Michiru in her arms and held onto her.

"I'll never leave you, not again…" Haruka said over and over again.

Michiru clung to Haruka's shirt, crying and repeating over and over almost inaudibly, "I thought I lost you! I'll never give up on you!"

They sat on the floor, holding each other for hours, Michiru cried herself to sleep and Haruka just sat there holding her, taking in the beauty of her love. Finally Haruka picked her up and took her into the bedroom, she noticed that everything was cleaner then she remembered and the faint small of bleach clung to the bathroom air. 'Michiru must have been up all night waiting for me…'

"I'll never leave you again, my love…"

The next few days were spent in inseparable bliss. The next few weeks were filled with lawyers and disturbing phone calls from Haruka's mother. After things were settled Haruka received a call from her mother's lawyer, something about an accident, her mother had died behind the wheel. She left everything to Haruka, including a ten-page note, saying how sorry she was for interrupting her life and sorry for making her the way she was… Even in death her mother couldn't accept her… Some people never change…

* * *

Ok, I know, LAME but it's Done! I hope you enjoyed it! Much love! TA! 


End file.
